Same Script Different Cast
by WolfenxPrincess
Summary: Kikyou takes Kagome to talk to her. What will happen to Kagome? Why isn't Inuyasha around to save her? READ AND REVIEW PLEAZ! InuKag


**A/N this is my first fic. I hope you like it.**

Same Script, Different Cast

Kagome was summoned to the Goshinboku by Kikyou's soul collector. Kagome had no choice but to go because the soul collector picked her up and carried her to the tree. Kagome screamed Inuyasha's name but he didn't hear her. She knew he was the only one nearby because Shippo was with Sango who also went with Miroku and Kaede to heal people in the nearby village. They rode Kirara to the village, so the only one left was Inuyasha and he was gathering firewood so he didn't hear her. Kagome was sitting in Kaede's hut where she was doing her homework and she went outside to get some fresh air, which was when the soul collector picked her up. She suddenly realized that she was being taken to the Goshinboku, the tree where she and Inuyasha first met, the tree where Inuyasha and Kikyou parted. She let her mind wander back to the day that she met him.

_Flashback_

_She climbed out of the well and saw the Goshinboku. She ran towards it thinking that it would be her way home and that she was close, but then she saw him pinned to the tree. Kagome wondered if he was a boy and why he had dog ears. She touched them that day and she hasn't since. She thought he was a strange looking boy. He told her he was strong and she believed him because she wanted him to save her and he did and then he got the Beads of Subjugation. _

_End Flashback_

Kagome felt Kikyou's presence, pulling her back into reality. She touched the ground lightly; to her surprise she thought that the soul collectors would drop her. She saw Kikyou touching the scar that she had left in the Goshinboku 50 years ago. Kikyou turned around when Kagome touched the ground and looked at the reincarnation of her own self. 'She looks like me. I see part of my old self in her. This girl is happy something I had never known until I met Inuyasha. The only sadness she seems to know is when she sees Inuyasha with me. She loves him like I once did. She wants to be with him. The only thing that keeps me going in this world is my hatred of Inuyasha. I don't know what to do. I think I should give the girl her soul back, but she loves Inuyasha and I want to kill him. What do I do?' Kikyou waslost in her thoughts until Kagome said hesitantly, "Kikyou? Are you alright?"

Kikyou smiled, and not an evil smile like she normally does, she actually smiled. 'This girl that I have tried to kill numerous times is asking me if I am alright when I could kill her in the next minute. She really has a big heart.' "Yes, I am fine, Kagome."

Kagome was surprised Kikyou, had never said her name. Kikyou didn't like her. What was going on? Kikyou wanted her full soul and to take Inuyasha to Hell.

(The underlined, bold is Deborah Cox, the bold is Whitney Houston, bold, italics, and underline are both of them)

**Um… hey Deb**

**Mmm hmm?**

**Thank you for being woman enough to come.**

**Whitney, what's this all about?**

**I know he's leaving me for you.**

**Who said that? Who told you that it's true?**

"Inuyasha is in love with you, you must be able to see it, can you not?" Kikyou asked.

"Wait, no. Inuyasha loves you, Kikyou. He never stopped and he never will." Kagome said in a deflated voice.

Kikyou chuckled, "You really are that stupid, aren't you? You can't see that he will leave me for I am one of the dead and should not walk this earth. He should be with one of the living and he would be had not Urasue resurrected me. Inuyasha would choose you no matter what and not only because you are my reincarnation. He loves, you know, and he will continue to unless I take him to Hell, but then I fear that even in the depths of Hell he would always love you and never forget about you."

Kagome stared at her in disbelief her mind a sudden tempest of feelings and thoughts. Kikyou was actually saying something positive about Kagome or at least that made Kagome feel better.

"No matter what he will come back to you it is your arms he wishes to be held in, your lips he longs to kiss. He loves you, Kagome. He will leave me and he wants to, but he can't because he can't bear the thought of killing me even if it will stop your hurt and pain. Inuyasha made a promise to protect me, and now I realize that if he kills me, he will be protecting me better than if he lets me live and suffer. I want to tell him that, and if you can't tell him that, then I will have no choice but to tell him myself."

**What is he telling you?**

**Could it be the same things that he told me?**

**He told me that he loved me.**

**I heard that.**

**He told me I was beautiful. How did you know? How did you know?**

**Because I've played that scene before.**

"What has is Inuyasha been telling you, Kagome?"

"He gets angry at me a lot. We have a lot of fights. When he gets jealous of Kouga, he won't admit it. He never opens up to me unless he is human. It makes me sad that he doesn't open up. He always has this cold hardened exterior that I would love to break, but he doesn't let me. He says he doesn't care about me sometimes and that I am only his Shard Detector."

Kikyou again laughed hearing the pain in the young girl's voice, but she didn't laugh because she was happy that Kagome was feeling pain, she laughed because of how oblivious the young girl was to the hanyou's feelings.

Kagome looked hurt by Kikyou laughing at her.

Kikyou saw the hurt look and said, "Kagome, I am not laughing at your pain. I am laughing because you are so oblivious."

'Kikyou is consoling me. This has to be a trap by Naraku. There is no way Kikyou would want to make me feel better. She doesn't like me.'

Again Kikyou laughed but this time at the display of emotions that went across the young girl's face she saw: pain, disbelief, confusion, again disbelief, warmth, acceptance, confusion, disbelief. **(A/n that is the order that she saw them again so some things are in there more than once.)**

Kikyou said, "Kagome, Inuyasha loves you a lot. He doesn't show it because he is afraid of being rejected. Trust me I have overheard him talking to himself and I have seen the way he protects you and checks on you at night when everyone is asleep. I see the way he respects you and always sulks when you go back to your time. He is miserable without you. He wants so much to be with you but he is afraid of rejection. He thinks that he is a dirty half-breed and that he doesn't deserve you. He has said that many times. He always looks at you with love in his eyes that he never held for me. He lusted for me but he was never in love with me. He was infatuated as I was with him. Naraku so easily broke the trust that we had in each other but I have seen when Naraku takes you and controls you he still loves you and doesn't hate you like he did me. He tries to make you better and he never loses his trust in you."

Kagome was shocked at the speech but she managed a polite thank you.

Kikyou asked, "Why are you thanking me? I have done nothing but speak the truth."

Kagome said, "You made me feel better." Kagome had no idea what possessed her to do this but she went up to Kikyou and gave her a sisterly hug. To Kagome's relief and surprise Kikyou returned the hug. Kagome was relieved that Kikyou wasn't going to kill her.

**This is a retake of my life.**

**I was his star for many nights.**

**Now the roles have changed, **

**And you're the leading lady in his life.**

**Lights, camera, now you're on.**

**Just remember you've been warned.**

**Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last.**

**Same script, different cast.**

Kikyou said, "Inuyasha was somewhat the same way with me except there wasn't the love in his eyes that I see he has for you. Now you are the object of his affections and you don't realize it. He loves you. He loved me once, a long time ago. But what he felt wasn't love. As I said, it was infatuation and lust. It was a lie, we tried to fool each other thinking the feeling was love, well knowing that it was false."

"So you are saying that he loves me and that he never loved you."

"That is correct."

**What you're saying could be true.**

**But how can I take advice from you?**

**I'm not hating, **

**But I wish the one before me**

**Would have warned me too babe.**

**Don't say no more La La La La La La La La La **

**Uncover your ears girl**

**I'm not listening. La La La La La La La La La**

**But I know you hear me.**

**Maybe my reasons are wrong, **

**But I know that you believe me.**

"Um… no offense, Kikyou, but how can I believe you. You wanted to kill me a lot and I don't know what I would have done had Inuyasha not been there, so why are you being so nice to me? Is this a trap set by Naraku?"

Kikyou looked at Kagome expecting her to ask that very question. "Kagome, I have realized how much Inuyasha loves you and how he could never love me like he loves you. I have realized that I am in the way and that he wants to be with you more than anything. No, this isn't a trap by Naraku. I promise."

Kagome was a very trusting person so she took Kikyou's word for it. She also believed her. Kagome was happy and she hugged Kikyou again.

**This is a retake of my life.**

**I was his star for many nights.**

**Now the roles have changed, **

**And you're the leading lady in his life.**

**Lights, camera, now you're on.**

**Just remember you've been warned.**

**Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last.**

**Same script, different cast.**

**It's your fault you didn't love him enough.**

**That's the problem.**

**I loved him too much.**

**And when you love him**

**He becomes unattracted to you.**

**Oh no, He's changed and I'll prove you wrong.**

**No you won't**

**So go away. Leave us the hell alone! He loves me.**

**He'll hurt you.**

**He'll stay with me.**

**He'll leave you.**

_**For sure! For sure!**_

Kagome was being sympathetic, "But what about you? Are you going to be okay, Kikyou? You know he will always have a special place in his heart for you."

"I will be fine, Kagome. He probably will, but you will also have that place too because you will have his whole heart."

Kagome looked at Kikyou and said, "Did you ever love him?"

Kikyou looked sad and said, "Yes, I did love him. But then I thought that he betrayed me and I quickly built all my barriers back up. I thought that I was so stupid for letting that happen to me. I loved him way too much and the thought that he betrayed me made me hate him. I guess I was mad at him because of him tricking me into loving him and then him only doing it to get the jewel."

"He has changed, Kikyou. He is kind, even if he won't admit it."

"I know, Kagome. I think he will stay with you forever. He will be happy."

**This is a retake of my life.**

**I was his star for many nights.**

**Now the roles have changed, **

**And you're the leading lady in his life.**

**Lights, camera, now you're on.**

**Just remember you've been warned.**

**Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last.**

**Same script, different cast.**

**This is a retake of my life.**

**You were his star for many nights.**

**But now the roles have changed.**

**I'm the leading lady in his life.**

**Lights, camera, now you're on.**

**Just remember you've been warned.**

**Enjoy it now, 'cause it will last.**

**I'm the future, you're his past.**

**This is a retake of my life.**

**I was his star for many nights.**

**Now the roles have changed, **

**And you're the leading lady in his life.**

_**Lights, camera, now you're on.**_

_**Just remember you've been warned.**_

**Enjoy it now.**

**Enjoy it now.**

**It won't last.**

**I know it will last.**

_**Same script, different cast.**_

"Kagome, you have to enjoy the time you have with Inuyasha. I know it will last a lifetime. I know you love him and you know it, however much you try to deny it, simply because of me. You just have to tell him. He will never know if you don't tell him. We all know how dense Inuyasha is."

Inuyasha who had been gathering firewood hadn't heard Kagome scream, but when he came back to the hut and found her not there he started to panic. Inuyasha smelled Kikyou's soul collectors and Kagome's scents' mixing. He got scared that Kikyou would do something and hurt Kagome. He searched for her scent and found that it got cut off just outside of Kaede's hut. He ran straight for the Goshinboku and he started to smell Kikyou and Kagome. He became panicked, what if Kagome has been hurt? Inuyasha letting the fear get the better of him got scared. Then he heard them talking and he stopped running and was very quiet so that they wouldn't know he was there. He heard Kikyou saying _"Kagome, you have to enjoy the time you have with Inuyasha. I know it will last a lifetime. I know you love him and you know it. You just have to tell him. He will never know if you don't tell him. We all know how dense Inuyasha is." _ He was about to retaliate when he remembered that they didn't know he was there. He decided that he would jump in if things got bad.

Kikyou said, "Kagome, you have already admitted to yourself that you love him, but not to Inuyasha, correct?"

Kagome nodded. She said, "I am afraid to admit it out loud because then it would seem as if the world could look at my feelings and criticize me for them. I have no shame in loving Inuyasha. I just don't wish for the world to know."

Kikyou said, "Kagome, tell me your feelings." Kikyou could sense Inuyasha standing there and she knew he could hear them.

Kagome said, "I love Inuyasha and I will always love him, but I am afraid that he will always love you and want to be with you, Kikyou. I want to be with him forever."

Inuyasha who heard all of this was confused and happy. Inuyasha loved Kagome back and he didn't want to lose her. He was so happy. Then Inuyasha smelt salt. Kagome was crying. Kikyou went over to the young girl and knelt next to her, because Kagome had knelt down to cry, and Kikyou hugged her and said in a soothing voice, "Kagome, it is okay. I promise you that Inuyasha wants to be with you, too. You would know that as I do if you could see the smile on his face right now."

Kagome looked up and said intelligently, "Huh?"

Kikyou giggled at her expression of pure confusion and said, "Inuyasha, come out. I know you are here. Come out. I also know that you heard Kagome's little confession." Then she turned to Kagome and said, "He has been here for a while. I wanted you to speak your feelings so that he would hear them. You just confessed your feelings to him."

Kagome looked at her in disbelief. Right then Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was in. Kagome could see the blush staining his cheeks. She could also see the huge smile that he was trying and failing to hide behind his hand. She also saw the look of disbelief. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat down in front of her and Kikyou. Kikyou was still holding onto her a little nervous of what Inuyasha would say next. Kikyou's big sister instincts were kicking in and she was afraid he wouldn't admit his true feelings to Kagome. Inuyasha reached for Kagome and Kikyou reluctantly let go of the younger girl and Inuyasha gathered Kagome into his arms and crushed her in his embrace. He put a hand under her chin and made her look at him. She reluctantly did so afraid to see rejection in his eyes.

She met his eyes and he said, "I love you, too, my Kagome." Then he passionately kissed her. Releasing all of the passion he had for her in that one kiss. Kagome gasped in surprise and Inuyasha took it to his advantage and slipped his tongue in and as their tongue's touched they battled for dominance. Kikyou stood watching it tears falling down her pale cheeks crying out of happiness for Kagome.

When the kiss finished, Kikyou said to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha kill me."

Inuyasha looked at her like she had grown another head and said, "Kikyou, you know I can't kill you."

Kikyou said, "Inuyasha, you said that you would always protect me, are those not your words?" Inuyasha nodded. She continued, "You are not protecting me by making me stay here. To protect me you have to kill me so that I can protect you and Kagome forever. You want to always protect Kagome, right?"

Inuyasha reluctantly nodded. He said, "Okay. I will kill you." He started to unsheathe the Tetsusaiga and Kagome stepped in front of Kikyou.

Kikyou and Inuyasha looked at her. Kikyou said, "Kagome, you have to move. It is for the best."

Kagome said, "I know, but at least eat with us tonight. I will go to my time and have my mom prepare food so that we can have a very good dinner and then tomorrow Inuyasha can kill you. I want it to be a sleepover with all of the girls, Sango, Kaede, you, and me. It will be the last time Kaede can see you and we could talk and paint each other's nails." By now Kagome was sobbing.

Inuyasha didn't want to see her so sad, so he agreed and Kikyou agreed, too. The trio went to Kaede's hut and Kagome finished her homework while sitting in Inuyasha lap and Kikyou read a romance novel that Kagome had brought.

The others returned and were surprised at the sight they saw. They saw Kagome sitting in Inuyasha's lap while doing her homework and Kikyou was leaning her head on Kagome's knee while she read.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara all just stood there. Kagome looked up and saw them. She said, "Hey guys. You're back. Kikyou is staying here for the night and no one will bother her. Tomorrow Inuyasha will grant her request and she will go to Heaven because she did a good deed. She won't have to go to Hell."

Sango regained her voice first and said, "What good deed did she do, Kagome?"

Kagome said, "She helped Inuyasha and I realize that we love each other."

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara all sweat dropped. Kagome said, "I have to go home to get food that I told my mom to prepare. It should be ready and so Inuyasha and I are going to go and get it. If anyone hurts Kikyou, I will purify them. And Kami knows that some people," she gave Miroku a pointed look, "need it."

He looked innocent and said, "Kagome, I am shocked that you would say something like that about me!"

She said, "Can it!"

He sure did.

Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back and the others sat in a circle all staring at Kikyou.

Kagome and Inuyasha left and Kikyou said, "What?"

The others just said nothing.

Kikyou said, "Why are you staring at me?"

Sango said, "Kikyou, we are wondering why you would help Kagome and Inuyasha when you hate them?"

Kikyou said, "I don't hate them. It is just that I was jealous of Kagome that she got all of Inuyasha's love when he didn't even love me. He was only infatuated with me. Our trust was so easily broken. How can that be love?" The others agreed. She continued, "I wanted Kagome to realize that I was good and I wanted to let her know how Inuyasha looks at her and how it is different from the way that he ever looked at me. He looks at her with so much love. All he ever looked at me with was happiness. You can see in his eyes how much he loves Kagome, but he's just afraid to tell her. I wanted to let her know. I wanted Inuyasha to kill me today, but Kagome stepped in front of me and said that she wanted me to stay the night and that she would ask her motherto prepare a very special dinner for me being here. She started to cry when Inuyasha said that he should just kill me then but he quickly gave into Kagome's tears. He didn't want her to be sad. It was kind of funny. As we were walking back Inuyasha was way in front of us and she told me that the tears were fake and she just wanted him to give into her."

Sango and the others finally understood what had happened.

_With Inuyasha and Kagome _

Kagome and Inuyasha exited the well and they went inside Kagome's house. The dinner was ready and Inuyasha was carrying Kagome bridal-style when he walked into the house. Kagome's mom asked why he was carrying her like that. He usually carried her on his back.

Inuyasha blushed and didn't answer. So Korari turned to Kagome and asked why. Kagome blushed but said, "We are in love mom and we are going to be mates."

They had talked about it on the way to Kagome's home. Inuyasha and Kagome agreed to let Kagome finish anything she wanted to then they would mate.

Korari looked at them with no surprise. She knew it was coming. She said congratulations. Kagome looked at her mom in surprise and said, "Aren't you mad?

Korari said, "No, I knew it was coming. We can all see that you two are in love. It isn't that hard to tell when it is written all over your faces. Inuyasha takes good care of youKagome. You two are great together."

Kagome nodded and she and Inuyasha got the dinner and went back to Sengoku Jidai.

When they returned to Kaede's hut, everyone was talking and laughing. Even Kikyou. Kagome and Inuyasha knew they missed something. Kagome asked, "What is happening?"

Sango said, "Kikyou told us a little story of a walk back from the woods."

Kagome got the point and started laughing. Inuyasha was still wondering what was happening. So he asked, "What is going on here?"

Kagome quickly said, "Nothing. It's nothing. Who wants food?"

Everyone said they did, so they all ate outside. After dinner the girls, except Kaede, went to take a bath in the hot springs. They talked about their loves. Sango confessed to them that she loved Miroku and Kikyou laughed and said that he loves her, too. Then Sango threw a rock at him when she realized he was there. Kagome and Kikyou laughed.

When all the girls were clothed. Miroku came back and said he loved Sango and she blushed and she said she loved him back and he kissed her and Kagome and Kikyou were crying with joy. Inuyasha smelt Kagome's tears and came running, then he saw why they were crying and he pulled Kagome close to him and kissed her. Kikyou stood watching in happiness and she walked back to Kaede's.

The couples soon followed and they all went in the hut and the girl gossiped while the boys stayed outside and slept for the night. The girls had a good night and then the dreaded morning came. All of the girls had gotten really close with Kikyou and were sad that she had to die. Kikyou hugged each one of them and when she got to Kagome she said, "Kagome, you have made my life good. I am so happy that we became friends."

Kagome said, "Kikyou you made Inuyasha and I realize our love as well as Sango and Miroku. We will always miss you."

The two girls stood like that, reincarnation and carnation. Then Inuyasha said it was time to do it. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and cut off Kikyou's head. Kagome ran to him and cried. They picked up Kikyou's remains and buried her. The grave said _'Kikyou, she was a wonderful person. She was a matchmaker. She was a friend. She was a sister. She was a love. Above all she was a carnation. If Kagome hadn't been her reincarnation all of Kikyou's friends would have some trouble. We all loved her. We will miss her.'_

They put sutras all around the grave so no demon could get through. They decided to bury her by the well so when Kagome went to her time she could still see the grave.

**Epilogue**

Kagome and Inuyasha got married. They visited the grave every week to put new flowers on it. In both the present and the past times. Inuyasha always time traveled with Kagome. When Kagome finished college, she and Inuyasha mated and had a lot of pups. Kagome started to age like Inuyasha and she realized would live for a long time. The well closed up and Kagome knew it would. Every time she left her time, she would always say a big goodbye to her family. Kagome hoped to live until her time. One day it closed when she and Inuyasha were in Sengoku Jidai. She wasn't sad. She knew that she and her family would meet again. They did. Kagome and Inuyasha lived to see her family and they lived long after that.

The group killed Naraku and finally possessed the completed jewel. They each made a wish. Kagome was to become a hanyou. Inuyasha's wish was that Kagome was happy and could see her family again. Sango wanted her brother to be okay. Miroku wanted Sango to love him and always live with him. He wanted to turn hanyou and he wanted Sango and her brother to turn hanyou, too. Shippo's wish was that Kagome could be his mother. Kaede's wish was that her sister would rest peacefully. All of their wishes were granted.

Sango and Miroku also had many children and they lived until Kagome's time as well. Shippo mated with Rin and she wished to become a kitsune like him. Sesshomaru and Kagura were mated and had many children. Kanna became an aunt.

Life was good and it only got better.

**The end**

**A/N This is my first fan fic. Please don't be too hard on me but please don't go too easy. I hope you liked it. I like Sesshomaru to be with Rin it is just Shippo is always alone so I wanted them to be together. I don't mind Sesshomaru and Kagura either. Please review! This is how I wish it would end up or something like this. I am not a Kikyou hater but I don't lover her either. My favorite character is Kagome. I like Kikyou bashings sometimes but I don't think I will write them in the future and if I do then screw what I just said. Kikyou is cool I think that she just needs to leave Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship alone and she should le them be together while she can go to the afterlife and look over them.**


End file.
